


Dilemma (Part 1)

by DeansMelaninDream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Romance, Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Dean Thomas - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansMelaninDream/pseuds/DeansMelaninDream
Summary: You take Dean home to meet your Nana but, she has plans of her own. Enter Blaise Zabini.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Black Reader, Dean Thomas/Black Reader
Kudos: 6





	Dilemma (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to these characters.  
> ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED ARE 18+ YEARS OF AGE.

The warmth of the sun on your face wok you up. You gently turned on your side careful not to awaken Dean. You’d never want him to know that you enjoyed watching him as he slept, drinking in all of his beauty and uniqueness in awe at the fact that this Adonis of a man is yours. You smiled at the fact that even in his sleep, he had a slight smile that revealed his deep dimples. You rubbed your thumb gently over his lips, they were as soft as the petals of a rose. You placed butterfly kisses on his neck nuzzling him softly with your nose taking in his cocoa-cinnamon scent. Your eyes traveled down to his bare chest, though he was slim, Dean, was athletically built, with well defined abs. You mouth began to water instantaneously as your gaze traveled down further stopping at the comforter that was tented due to his morning erection. You smiled a sly smile as you quietly shifted your weight to crawl down to his awaiting member to give him a “happy beginning.” You slowly pulled the cover down careful not to wake an unsuspecting Dean. Once the covers were successfully moved his erection sprang forward. You were preparing to take him into your mouth when you heard a groggy, “what are you doing?” 

“A bit of morning pleasure “ _Mpenzi wangu_.” He smiled at his pet name, that meant “my love” in Swahili. His hand gently caressed your chin rubbing his thumb across your mouth. You opened, allowing his thumb to enter, closing and gently sucked and rolled our tongue around it. He bit his bottom lip. You stopped your practice run on his thumb and started to resume giving him his morning head, when you heard him sigh. “As beautiful as you look down there right now, we really have to get a move on.” You began to pout and protest as Dean began to shift himself to get out of bed. “Come on, we can be a little late. It’s not like it will take us forever to get there. Come back to bed D!” You pulled at his arm. He pulled away from you and landed a playful smack on your bare ass. “I thought the idea was to not look like we’re having sex?” He teased.” You crossed your arms sitting up on the bed looking down at the floor. 

“Cheer up, it’s only for a week, then we spend the rest of the holiday with my family.” You smiled weakly. “If anyone should be nervous it should be me,” he chuckled, “your Nana sounds like a terrifying lady.”

”Nana is harmless... if you are her favorite. You have to make her love you. Which she will.” You said as you got off the bed and walked towards Dean. “Come on,” you said grabbing his arm, “let’s shower.” 

“No,” he protested.

”No?” You repeated. “Are you sure about that?” You said as you stood on your tippy toes kissing his lips as he looked down at you. Moaning into your mouth he picked up his wand from the nightstand and with a flick you heard the shower turn on. He picked you up in one arm while replacing his wand on the nightstand. Once in the bathroom he place you back on the ground. You pushed back the shower curtain and stepped into the warm water. You bit your lip as you looked over your shoulder at Dean. He looked at you with love and desire in his eyes. Grabbing his semi-erect dick, he jerked himself a couple of times before joining you in the shower’s warmth. He looked down at you and kissed you passionately. He turned you towards the wall slightly bending you over. He slid into you with with ease. You gasped as his dick stretched your opening.

He pounded into you rhythmically as you wound your hips grinding further on this his dick. Your ass slapping against his pelvis was amplified by the water splashing down on the both of you. Dean reached forward playing with your clit that was slick from the combination of water and your natural juices. You smiled and moaned in delight. “Do you love me?” You heard Dean whisper in your ear. Your titties bounced with the each impact of him fucking you. “Yes.” You moaned. He grabbed your face turning it towards him and kissed you. His hand traveled down your body, stopping at your breast he pinched and twisted your right nipple you gasped in pleasure. He made his way back you your clit rubbing it intensely. You closed your eyes tight and moaned loudly as your orgasm washed over you in one wave. You heard Dean moan in pleasure as his seed spilled into you. He stayed inside of you for a while enjoying your warmth as the water danced on your skin. He rested his head on your back and listened to your breathing and the rhythm of your heart. He was invested in you. He knew that you came from a prominent African American wizarding family and there was a certain standard that they intended to uphold. He'd never let you see the worry that crept into his mind as he watch you sleep at night. He was careful not to let you see the doubt that constantly haunted him when ever you were smiling in his presence telling him, “ _you’re not worthy_.” The positive always outweighed the doubt. You chose him and he chose you. He made up his mind last night, that no matter if your family accepted him or not, he wouldn’t bow out easily. You were his “ _Pumzi yangu_ ,” his “ _Sababu yangu_ ” his reason and his breath and he would fight for you.

~

After the shower you noticed that Dean was uncharacteristically quiet, his brow furrowed, his mouth was straight. You gently touched his shoulder from behind. He grabbed your hand kissing it softly. He turned to look at you, his mouth dropped as you stood before him in a dust rose, long-sleeved, maxi dress with a neckline that plunged, and nude rose gold tipped pumps with vines that creeped up the heel. He took note of the rose gold and canary yellow diamond earrings that replaced your signature big gold hoops. You had changed your hair from your long locs to a neat and sleek high French bun adorned with rose gold and pearl clips. you would have to thank Jacara for that spell when you get a chance. He stopped and stared at the tiny silver ‘D’ that rested on your cleavage and smiled. 

“You look beautiful, _Moyo yangu_ ;” my heart.

You smiled “Your Swahili is getting good. Nana will love that.” He smiled at the ground shyly. 

“You sure you want to wear that?” He said nodding in the direction of the necklace.

”Why wouldn’t I?”

“I just don’t want your family to think that I’m trying to claim dominion or ownership over your that's all.”

”They know you are a gentleman _Mpenzi_ ” He sighed looking unconvinced. He wore a simple white button down shirt, with tan slacks, matching blazer He was fussing with the buttons when you suddenly remembered, another gift you had picked up for him. “ _Accio_ ”you whispered as a small gold box emerged from your Louis Vuitton duffle bag. Dean looked up from to see the small box floating in front of him. 

“No,” he said with a sigh. “I don’t want your family getting the wrong impression. I don’t want them thinking that I’m with you because you buy me things.” He snatched the box from the air and tried handing it back to you.

”They’re a small trinket nothing extravagant, just open it.” He looked at the box and with a roll of his eyes he opened the box to see a set of rose gold cuff links with his initials. You smiled as he looked up at you. Taking the cuff links from his hands, you helped him put them on his shirt sleeves. You both turned towards the mirror, he put his hand around your waist pulling you close. 

“Well, we do look good.” He said with a smile. He handed you your tan trench coat and put on his fawn colored pea-coat, he grabbed your bags and returned to your side. “Shall we?”

”Let’s.” You replied with a mischievous smile and with a loud _pop_ the Gryffindor boy’s dormitory disappeared.

~

Your feet slammed hard to the ground causing you to lose your balance, if Dean hadn’t been by your side you probably would have fell flat on your face. When you got your footing again you both turned to face a huge white mansion sitting on an alarming amount of acreage of land. 

“Welcome to the Baptiste Estate.” You said with a nervous smile. You grabbed Dean’s hand giving it a tight squeeze as you both began to walk towards the mansion. When you reached the door it flew open suddenly.

”Welcome back mistress!” An excited house elf with a creole drawl exclaimed when she opened the door.

“Hello, Maven!” You exclaimed as you bent down to give the small female elf a hug.

“This must be Master Thomas.” She said looking at Dean. “He’s a handsome one.” She said giving you a mischievous wink. Dean chuckled nervously. “Everyone else is in the sun room awaiting your arrival mistress. Best not keep them waiting. I’ll take the bags you go." With a snap of her fingers, your bags disappeared. 

“I thought you said, your family didn’t enslave house elves.” Dean asked curiously.

“Oh, Maven is an employee, her and her family have been hired and worked for my family since my grand father was a child. They receive fair pay, get paid time off, health care, and 2 weeks of vacation time, and I'm pretty sure that have a great retirement plan set up as well.” Dean nodded in disbelief, English wizards could learn a lot from your family he smiled as he continued holding your hand. You giggled.

As the two of you made your way to the sun room you walked down long hallways the contained beautiful art pieces of beautiful black witches. Dean couldn't help but to stop and admire the quality of many of the pieces. Many of the beautiful portraits followed the two of you as you walked down the hall way, whispering and giggling. You explain to Dean, that these portraits are of prominent witches in your family line on your grandfather’s side. 

“This is Tituba. She's my favorite." You smiled as the portrait of the witch with deep mahogany skin slowly turned towards you and Dean.

"'Ello, chile." Tituba said with a smile. "I been wanderin' when you'd bring 'ome a good wan, eh?" You giggled and made introductions.

"Mama Tituba, this is Dean Thomas, my boyfriend." You whispered. Dean bowed to the portrait

"Oh, I like him." She said with a smile, she took a pair of small spectacles from he bosoms and placed them on her face. "Mmmm, you're a tall wan huh chile? Nice and strong shoulders, built like a warrior. Good for babies chile!" She said with a smile and a clap of her hands. "Come close, lemme get a good look at your soul, eh?" Dean stepped closer to the portrait. Tituba got close as if she was going to step out of her frame. "Honest, loyal, determined, and protective." She turned her gaze upon you. "'Dis is da wan." she said with a smile and returned to her seat in her portrait. Your heart pounded as Tituba went back to her chair in her portrait and fanned herself.

Dean looked at you in astonishment. “Where are the men.” 

“They’re around. My family is a matriarch.”

“So, if we were to get married... You wouldn’t take my last name then?” Before you could answer the doors of the sun room banged opened.

“We’ve been waiting since forever, and you decided to take him on a historical walk?” Your cousin crossed her arms as she addressed you and Dean. “So, this is your, ‘boyfriend’”? She said making air quotes. She smirked in Dean’s direction, “Nana is going to love this.” She stepped aside to let you and Dean walk in to the room.

”Everyone, this is Dean.” You said shyly. Silence fell over the room as everyone stopped and stared in Dean’s direction. 

“Hello Dean. I’m Delphine.” Your mother stood and all but glided across the room, holding her hand out to Dean. Dean, gently took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to it before saying, “Pleasure to meet you ma’am.”

Your weather walked across the room, with an out stretched hand, “I’m Jean, her father.” Dean took your father’s hand, not breaking eye contact giving him a firm hand shake. “That a nice hand shake you’ve got their son.” you father said with a smile and a wink in your direction. You smiled in relief. You and Dean, made your way around the room he shook and kissed hands, with a smile and even got a hug from one of your cousins.

”Where is Nana?” You asked once introductions were done. “What is this surprise she’s supposed to have?” An uncomfortable silence fell over the room when the sunroom doors opened once more.

“Ah, you are here and on time!” You Nana walked into the room with her head high, holding on to her walking stick with her left had with a young man holding her right arm escorting her into the room. “How is my favorite granddaughter?” She said taking your face into her hands. “Let me look at you now.” She smiled pleasingly, “Just beautiful!” 

“Nana,” you began, “I’d like you to me—“

”Darling, I have someone I’d like you to meet.”

“Okay but Nana this is D—“

”Darling, this is Blaise Zabini. From my understanding you both attend Hogwarts and even had a few classes together.”

Your heart fell to your stomach as you turned to notice that the young man who helped your grandmother into the room was in fact Blaise. You could feel the anger rising in your stomach. You felt Dean squeeze your hand and looked up to see Dean’s jaw clenched.

”Blaise’s grandmother and I are dear friends we attend Uagadou together in our girlhood.” Your grandmother smiled pleased with herself. “I told her that I had a granddaughter that would be perfect for her favorite grandson and she though it would be good for you all to spend the week getting to know one another since you go to the same school and all. It’s so bizarre that you two aren’t already familiar with each other.”

Blaise smiled at you; you quickly looked down at the floor. Dean cleared his throat snapping you back into reality.

”Nana!” You exclaimed, “Sorry, Nana. This is Dean Thomas... My boyfriend.” You said leaning in and smiling up at Dean. Dean stepped forward to take Nana’s hand. She merely stared at him as if she didn’t see him before returning her gaze to you before speaking.

“Darling. You know we don’t do _boyfriends_ in this family.” Dean, stepped back in shock.” Come now it’s time for tea.“ With a tap of her walking stick she and Blaise stepped further into the room as tea began to fill cups and tea cakes, finger sandwiches, and petite desserts began to fill the dishes on the small tables around the sun room.

~

“What did your Nana mean when she said your family doesn’t do _boyfriends_?” You slightly choked on a macaroon.

”Well, my family sort of does—“

”Hello beautiful.” You heard Blaise’s smooth voice coo as he pulled up a chair to yours and Dean’s table. Taking the half eaten macaroon from your hand he bit it with a smile licking the crumbs away from his lips as he looked at you. “How’s it going Thomas?” He smiled slyly at Dean. “Enjoying yourself? I’m sure this is the first and last time you’d get to experience black luxury at it’s finest.”

Dean’s jaw clenched once more and you already knew that his fist was balled under the table. you gently placed your hand on his thigh. When he looked at you his eyes softened and a small smile etched across his face. “What do you want Blaise?” You asked with venom in your voice. 

“It’s really quite simple. I. Want. You.” He reached out caressing your face with his hand. You could smell the expensive cologne he wore on the cuff of his blazer. You moved your face from his grasp scooting closer too Dean for refuge.

Noticing your body language Dean leaned in close to Blaise. “Well, there seems to be a problem mate. She’s already taken." Blaise continued smiling.

”I’m in good with the family head. That’s all that really matters. But, may the best man win Thomas.”

"Well, I got the approval of the ancestors," Dean said with a smirk, " so, the best man already has.” Blaise got up from the table straightening his blazer. He gave you a final glance and a smirk before walking over and talking to group of your female cousins who were staring at the action taking place. Dean, put his arm around you placing a kiss on the top of your head. You could feel a pair of eyes on the two of you and when you looked up you noticed your grandmother staring at you and Dean with her icy hard stare. 

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful, a walk around the grounds and catching up with the cousins, the aunties, and the uncles. They all really seemed to like Dean but would always limit their interactions or soften their smiles and laughter whenever Nana was near or staring. When dinner rolled around you were forced to sit next to Blaise at the instance of Nana so you could get better “acquainted.” Dean sat further down the table next to your cousin Celine, who all but stuffed her panties in his mouth. Dean had, nearly fallen out of his dinner seat twice before the desert arrived. 

“You do know that if we were together, you wouldn’t have to give this up right? The luxury, the finer things.”

“If I married you, it would be a death sentence.”

”Would it be so terrib—“

”Yes.” You answered before he could finish his sentence.

“Come on love, what you have with Thomas has to be infatuation at best. Youthful rebellion against your family’s traditional views and morals. You know deep down they would never accept him.”

“Even if they don’t, I do. That’s what matters.”

"I think that if you gave me a fair chance you’d see that I’m not what or who you think am.” You rolled your eyes unconvinced. 

“I really don’t care who or what you really are Blaise. My heart, is spoken for.”

Blaise looked defeated.

Once dinner was over, you all but ran to Dean’s side. He smiled down at you. The two of you quietly held hands as you walked up to the bedrooms. You stopped at the door that said “ _D. Thomas_.” Dean looked confused, “Why isn’t your name on the door?” You laughed.

”Oh, no, Nana don’t play that “shacking up” mess under her roof. I’m just down the hall.” You opened his room door. It was beautifully decorated with a king sized bed with marble furniture adorned in gold accents. There was a balcony door that was opened just enough for the wind to make the chiffon curtains dance. In the middle of the room stood an easel with new brushes, acrylic paints, and canvas. 

“Another surprise?” Dean said with an eye brow raised.

“I figured you’d really like this one.” He bent down kissing you on your lips. You both walked into the room. His duffle bag was already on the bed unpack with his pajamas and bathing essentials already laid out. Dean had began in buttoning his shirt when you walked over to him and began to help him. 

“Moyo?”

”Hmm?” You answered and you fussed with the tiny buttons on his shirt.

”What did your Nana mean about no boyfriends?” You sighed hoping he had forgotten that he had asked this question earlier before Blaise interrupted. 

“Well,” you began. “Usually, in this family, the family head chooses the spouses and...”

“And?” Dean pushed impatiently.

“She arranges the marriage between you and the person she has selected!” You blurted out.

“So, Blaise being here... Isn’t a coincidence? She chose him for you?

“Apparently so, Ubavu wangu;” my rib.

“Did you know?” Dean asked and he removed your hands from unbuttoning his shirt.

“Of course not! I’m just as thrown off as you I swear.”

“Why, why would you start up with me knowing this was going to happen to you eventually? If you knew your grandmother was going to arrange a marriage for you?”

“Dean, I swear I didn’t think this would happen. The rules never really applied to me I’m her favorite, I get away with murder with everything else in my life I thought I get away with this too!” Dean scoffed and shook his head. “Dean believe me please. I would never lie to you.” You resumed unbuttoning his shirt, when you finished, you wrapped your arms around his waist and placed your head on his chest listening to his heart pound in his chest. “ _is this anger? Betrayal? Hurt_?” You thought as you listened. You could feel his body begin to shake. You looked up at him realizing that he was looking down at you. You stood on your toes and kissed him gently on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around you kissing you with so much force and passion as if it would be the last time he ever kissed you. His hands traveled from your waist to your ass scrunching your dress up around your waist revealing that you weren’t wearing any panties. You could feel his erection growing and pushing up against your stomach. You began to make quick work of his pants when her grabbed your wrist. 

“No.”

“Dean! What the fuck?” This is the second time in not even twenty-four hours that you have told me no!” You exclaimed in frustration.

He laughed, “I know, and I sorry. I don’t want to disrespect our Nana’s house.” He pulled your dress back down smoothing it back out by running his hands across the length of your body before turning you to the door. “You go get ready for bed, and I’ll come down to your room and tuck you in when I get out of the shower.” He placed a gentle kiss on your forehead.

You unwillingly walked out of his room and walked down the hallway to yours. When you opened the door you were surprised to see a shirtless Blaise standing in the middle of the room sporting dark green silk boxers. 

“What are you doing in my room?” You opened the door to check and see if you were in the right place. It did in fact say your name. 

“Well, Nana thought I’d be more comfortable in here.” He said with a smile. You looked over at the bed and noticed your blush pink negligee had been laid out on the bed. Blaise picked it up holding it out to you. “I must say that this little number will look great against your complexion.” You raced across the room snatching he garment out of his hands opening the wardrobe, you found your duffel bag and with a wave of your hand all of your belongings began appearing from various areas of the room folding themselves and flying into the bag.

“You don’t have to leave.”

“I know. But, I’m going to.” The last of your things had entered the bag when it zipped itself. You started to pick it up from the floor when Blaise grabbed your wrist.”

“Listen, I’ve noticed you from day one. Transfiguration. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Your smile, your laugh your intelligence. You simply breathing excited me. There was no denying it that I had to be with you. I had worked up the courage to finally ask you out, I paid a second year to let me into the Gryffindor common room to wait for you but, I saw you come out of the boys dorm with Thomas. I knew I was too late.”

You stood and listened in disbelief. “Blaise I had no idea.” your brow creased in confusion. “Wait, if you knew I was with Dean, why did you agree to come here?”

He looked down at the floor walking over to the corner chair where his robe laid. He grabbed it wrapping himself in it; a silver ‘Z’ was embroidered over his heart. “Because I'm happy simply breathing the same air as you.” He walked over the the door opening it only to come face to face with Dean who must have been preparing to knock. They stared each other down. “I’ll be across the hall. I can come back for my things later.”

The door closed with a sharp snap.

“What was that abo—“ You jumped into Dean’s arms kissing him fiercely. “Wait, I—“

“Shhh! _Muffliato_.” You hissed as you pulled down his pajama bottoms exposing his now fully erect dick. You dropped to your knees and began sucking his dick with vigor. He threw his head back and moaned in delight. You relaxed your throat to allow yourself to fully take every inch of his length into your mouth. He placed his hands on the back of your head, helping you maintain your pace and rhythm. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you slurped and rolled your tongue as you bobbed on his dick. You place your hand under your dress and began playing with your clit with your index finger making small circles moaning as you continued to pleasure Dean. His moaning and the stimulation of you playing with yourself made your pussy slick. You inserted your middle finger into your soaking pussy followed by your ring finger. You rode your hand vigorously slowly rocking your hips back and forth. You felt Dean’s dick begin to pulsate in your mouth when he grabbed your hair pulling you away as you gasped for air. He helped you from your knees and you turned towards the king sized bed placing one leg up as if you were climbing in. Dean arched your back. He pushed into you fast and hard. You gasped at he impact. His pace was fast but controlled you titties broke free from the plunging neckline of your dress and jiggled every time he pushed into your pussy. You pussy began to pulsate when Dean licked his index finger spreading. Your ass cheeks and began to circle your ass hole. The sensation was different yet pleasurable. He fucked you faster and harder.

"Play with you clit he commanded.” You obeyed and played with yourself once more. The stimulation from Dean pounding into you while circling your ass hole and you playing with your clit drove your insane. Your eyes screw shit as you felt an orgasm overtake you. You felt Dean grip your waist tightly as he let out a final moan. The both of you collapsed on the bed exhausted.

Suddenly one of the walls of the bedroom opened and your cousin Celine stepped through smirking.

"So, how long have you two been fucking? And how much are you going to pay me to keep my mouth shut?”


End file.
